


Crop Tops and Short Shorts

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crop Top, Dean forced to go to gym, HARD, Hot, I Tried, M/M, Porn, Porn with some plot, Trainer!Cas, sorry if the porn sucks, trainer cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Cas is a trainer that has Dean hooked.





	Crop Tops and Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request for @elicedraws on tumblr.  
> Prompt:

"Why the fuck did I agree to do this," Dean mumbles as he parks the impala.

 

"Because you said you were athletic and strong and I said it's because you're a mechanic you have upper body strength," Sam smirks.

 

"Fuck you, Sammy," Dean growls and exits. 

 

 

 

The big gym stood before him in big yellow letters 'Chuze'. Dean grimaced, he really did not want to be here.  He blames his pride and trying to prove Sam wrong and he will. He's a tough strong guy who can lift and run. Sam, that bitch, who's smirking at him like he knows Dean really doesn't want to be here. Sam is wearing a fucking red shirt that says 'S.S' on top and 'Salad Squad', on the bottom. He's also wearing small tight shorts that Dean wants to wish can unsee and has his hair tied in a bun. He looks like a typical health freak and Dean is thankful he doesn't look like his freak of a brother. His attire is plain basketball shorts and a muscle tee. He can do this, he repeated. Him and Sam entered and while Sam was signing Dean up as a guest, he looked around spotting the treadmills, weights, and machines Dean didn't even bother learning the names of. Dean deeply sighed and already started regretting his decision. He wonders if he can turn back now and make it home, lounge around in his underwear and eat pie. 

 

 

 

"Sam," Dean turns around hearing the voice of a gorgeous man. His voice sounds like gravel and he smiles a pack a day. When he turned he was met by intense gorgeous blue eyes that made him stop breathing for a second. This trainer was so gorgeous Dean couldn't believe that he hasn't met him and he's pretty mad Sam hasn't introduced them. This trainer was wearing tight short shorts with a fucking light blue crop top with 'Angel' written on it that shows his abs and damn did he look like one beautiful angel. Fuck Dean feels his dick twitch and this is not the time especially when they're in the gym surrounded by sweaty people. But fuck, Dean wants him right now and his voice sounds like sex. He wonders what it would sound like saying his name as he pulls his hair and whispers in his ear and before he thinks about it even more, his brother elbowed him. 

 

"Dude stop ogling my trainer," Sam smirked.

 

Dean freezes for a second. Trainer? That's Sam's trainer that he's been talking about since he first joined the gym. Fuck he wishes he was his trainer. The gorgeous guy, his name is Casper? Calvin? Castiel? Castiel is probably it, he remembers it being weird as fuck.

 

 

 

But this man, fuck. Dean wants to take him in the steam room and have him bend Dean over and they can make the steam room even more steamy and maybe Dean can be pushed around  and manhandled-

 

Once again he gets elbowed by Sam. He snaps out of it and glares at Sam ready to say some sort of retort when he realizes he's been staring at the Castiel. He turns dark red and looks at Castiel, who's smirking like he knows exactly what Dean is thinking making him tune more red. "Uh sorry man, got distracted," Dean awkwardly smiles.

 

"It's no problem, Dean, everyone gets a little distracted," Castiel smirks.  

 

"Uh he he, yeah," Dean rubs his hand at the back of his neck. 

 

"Hello, Sam," Castiel looked at Sam.

 

"Hey Castiel this is my brother, Dean," Sam introduces them. 

 

"Hello Dean, Sam has told me a lot about you," Castiel turns to Dean and sticks out his hand.

 

"Heh all good things I hope," Dean smiles and shakes his hands, they're soft and long and rough. 

 

Fuck, he loves hands. He remembers when he used to have sex with Benny he always loved it when he would wrap his hands around his dick or his neck. He wonders how it would feel to have Castiel's hands around his dick and neck. 

 

"Oh yes, he speaks highly of you," Castiel smiles and reassures him. 

"Yeah he better, practically raised him," Dean jokes.

"You must have been a great older brother then," Cas softly smiles.

Dean nods, licking his lips. Cas immediately tracks that movement, "yeah I was, someone had to take care of him".

Cas looks up with a twinkle in his eyes, "well I'm glad he had someone like you, then to teach him".

"Yeah I taught 'em a few things about life an older brother's gotta teach"

"I'm sure you did. Have you ever been taught any lessons, Dean?" Cas teases.

Dean smirks, "nope, no one was there to teach me"

Cas hums and trails his eyes over Dean's body, "I'm sure someone will gladly be able to teach you"

"Yeah? Well send them my way" Dean licks his lips and smiles when Cas does the same. 

His dick twitches when he gets the mental image of Cas manhandling him, teaching him all kinds of ways to get fucked hot and dirty by a fitness trainer. 

"I'll see you then," Cas smirks.

Dean nods and watches Cas walk away, staring at his ass. "That was the most awkwardest conversation I've ever been in," Dean turns forgetting Sam was there. 

"Oh shit, sorry Sammy. I didn't see you there"  
"Yeah I bet you didn't just like Cas"

Dean blushes, "what can I say? The heart wants what it wants"

"Just please not in the gym. This is where I go to release stress and work out. I don't need to know my trainer and brother did it here out of all places," Sam huffs.

"Don't worry, we won't be doing it here, maybe back at my place," Dean grins. 

 

* * *

 

"Fuck Cas-," Dean pants as he feels kisses trailing down his throat.

 

He pants heavily as Cas kisses and bites at his neck, biting his sensitive spot making him moan loudly, throwing his head back to give Cas more access. Cas trails kisses down the column of Dean's throat and Dean moans lowly when he bites hard at his collarbone. 

 

"Sshh Dean, we are in the locker room, wouldn't want anything to come in now wouldn't we?" Cas whispers as he breathes on his neck. 

 

Dean bites back another moan when Cas' hand palms against his dick through his shorts. Fuck Dean's already so hard and just wants them to be naked already. Cas reaches his collarbone and starts to suck on a mark making Dean hit his head back on the wall, moaning lowly. 

 

 

 

Cas smirks and brings their mouths together, hot and passionate. Cas sucks on Dean's tongue as he swallows Dean's groans causing Dean to completely melt. Dean kept thinking this was the best kiss he's ever had. Cas pulled away biting Dean's bottom lip and put his hands under Dean's shirt feeling the warm smooth skin of his stomach and back. Dean is getting frustrated because all he wants is for Cas to get them naked and have his way with him. He wants Cas to fuck him till he can't walk straight and sore till tomorrow. 

 

"Cas," he whines brokenly.

 

"Sshh Dean," Cas whispered as he slowly moved his hands till he reaches the back of the waistband of his shorts and slips his hand inside his boxers. Dean gasps as Cas grabs his ass roughly and squeezing it causing Dean to groan out, "Cas, fuck".

 

"You like that, Dean?" Cas teases as he slowly massages Dean's ass.

 

Dean frantically nods, " _yeah yeah Cas_ ," he breathes out.

 

Cas hums appreciatively and slowly starts to circle Dean's rim causing Dean's voice to hitch. _Fuck yes please_. He moans lowly and tries to push against Cas' hands to get them exactly where he wants but Cas forces Dean to stay still. "No, Dean", Cas firmly says, "you do what I say and when I say it, understood?" 

 

Dean breathes out a yes and Cas continues. 

 

"Lube? Condom?" Cas says.

 

"Yeah...in-in bag," Dean breathes out.

 

Cas lets go causing Dean to whine as he searches for the lube and condom. He stares pointedly at Dean who shrugs, "always prepared".

 

Cas takes in the sight of Dean who's hair is wrecked and eyes dilated till there's no green left. His cheeks are flushed and he's breathing heavily. His lips are bruised and red and all Cas wants to do is bite and suck on them till he has Dean moaning and tearing Dean apart piece by piece and putting him all back together. Cas growls and walks up to Dean and shoves him against the wall. Dean lets out a choked gasp, "Shit". 

 

Cas resumes to massaging Dean's ass right after he discards Dean's top, shorts, and boxer briefs. He slowly starts to massage his rim not putting his fingers inside but not quite moving away either. Dean groans from frustration because all he wants is Cas' fingers inside him and wants to feel the fullness of his cock as he enters him. 

 

Dean spreads his legs and places his head on Cas' shoulder and starts to kiss and bite, leaving marks. He wants Cas to go out here and everyone would know he is Dean's just like Cas is his. He hears Cas tear open the lube packet and barely has time to register before he inserts a finger inside him. He feels the tip of one, slick finger inside, making small circles to open him up. He moans loudly from pleasure.  

"Fuck Dean you feel so tight," Cas groans.

"Cas more-more," he groans.

 

Cas smirks and inserts another one in Dean's tightening body, scissoring Dean and hitting his prostate causing Dean to scream in pleasure and rutting against the fingers wanting more and more. He bites Cas' shoulder to keep from screaming any more louder. "Cas please," he moans in Cas' ear. 

The feeling electrifies him, jolting his hand into going faster, making him thrust into Dean harder, adding a third finger during between thrusts. He tightens his hold onto Dean's body as the man melts in his arms.

 

Cas kisses Dean's hair and continues to scissor Dean adding a fourth finger during thrusts till he has Dean moaning and his dick leaks with anticipation. Dean pants out heavily. "Cas fuck fuck just get inside me already," Dean breathes out and throws his head against the wall, panting. Fuck he wants more, he wants Cas inside him. 

"Dean you feel so good and tight. I wonder how you'd feel with my dick inside you, what noises you would make," Cas growls in Dean's ear, biting his earlobe. 

He already feels himself close to coming and he doesn't want to without Cas filling him up. "Caas I want you inside me, baby. I want want you to fill me up aahh," he breathes out. 

 

Soon he feels Cas taking out his fingers and he whimpers from loss of feeling of getting filled up. Cas strips off his clothing and Dean almost comes right there, fuck Cas has a gorgeous body. He already knew Cas has the body since the crop top and shorts don't do him justice, but seeing him naked makes Dean's dick harden more and he feels like it's as hard as nails and he wraps his arms around his dick, stroking softly until Cas slaps his hand away. He whines softly and Cas presses their bodies firmly together. "You will come with my dick inside your ass and untouched, understood?"

 

Dean nods and Cas grabs his thighs hoisting him up before throwing him against the wall. Dean groans as Cas uses one hand to roll the condom on his dick. He grabs Dean's thighs tight and wraps them around his waist. He positions himself and presses his dick against Dean's rim. Dean moans lowly and wants Cas to just do it already and wishes he can slide right in. Cas teases Dean by slowly inching inside and then pulling out. Dean growls and feels his thighs shake from how long he's been holding on. 

 

Cas thrusts in roughly that has Dean screaming from pleasure and pain. 

 

"Fuck Cas!," Dean screams out. 

 

Cas gives him some time to adjust before he's thrusting him going rough and fast. Dean continues to moan lowly and grabs on to Cas' shoulders.

"Fuck Dean...you feel so fucking tight for me," Cas hisses out as he keeps thrusting into Dean. 

Dean moans and grips Cas' shoulders tight, feeling pleasure coursing through his body. "Fuck Cas right there fuck-fuck", Dean pants out when Cas hits his prostate. 

 

Cas continues to hit that angle over and over again till he has Dean whimpering and trembling in his arms. He looks at Dean whose cheeks are flushed, lips parted and he has the look of pleasure on his face. Fuck he looks like a sin that Cas wants to commit over and over again. "Fuck Dean. You look absolutely gorgeous," he says as he thrusts more harder causing Dean to scream, squeezing Cas' bicep. 

 

"I love seeing like this, are you going to come on my cock, Dean?" Cas hisses squeezing Dean's thighs. 

 

Dean frantically nods, "Fuck Cas yes please please..." 

 

Cas lifts Dean's thighs placing his them over his shoulders causing Dean to yell out at how strong Cas is. The new position gives a better angle and hits Dean harder and better. The sounds of skin against skin can be heard from the locker room and it just makes Dean moan louder. Dean moans brokenly at the new position and practically whines from pleasure. Fuck Cas is so strong, that makes Dean turned on even more. Dean knows he's close when his balls tighten he knows he's on the verge of coming. 

 

"Cas, I'm gonna...fuck," Dean pants out.

 

"Come for me Dean," Cas growls.

 

 

 

Dean breathes out a groan and come spurts out on Dean's stomach and chest. He even feels some come on his lips and chin. Seeing Dean let go and come so beautifully makes him go faster and faster, losing control and being so close. Cas' rhythm starts to falter and his thrusts become harder as he becomes close, so close. Dean decides to help him and starts to slowly kiss his neck and bite his ear, "Come for me, Cas".  

 

Cas groans and feels his come filling the condom and continues to thrust till each drop is out. Dean sighs as he feels the warmth of Cas' come in him, he wishes there was no condom so that he can feel Cas' come in him, filling him up. Little whimpers escape Dean's mouth and tickle his hair. "You okay?" he asks as he feels Dean calm and start to get control of his own muscles. Dean nods his head and turns to kiss Cas' neck and smiles, "More than okay".

 

 

 

They stay in the same position for a while panting, trying to even out their breathing. Dean's legs start to get sore and Cas notices Dean's pained look and gently puts him down. Dean smiles, "heh thanks".

 

Cas nods and notices the come on Dean's lips and chin. He leans in and licks Dean's chin and hears Dean gasping softly. Cas smirks to himself and leans into Dean's lips running his lips through Dean's. Dean kisses back eagerly running his hands through Cas' hair and pulls him making Cas to moan softly as he nibbles on Dean's lips. Cas pulls away and softly smiles at Dean as he gently massages Dean's thighs causing Dean to hum appreciatively. 

 

 

Cas soon pulls away and Dean panics for a second thinking Cas is going to leave him like this till he sees Cas is just getting them dry and wet towels. He smiles a thanks at Cas and grabs them wiping away any come he has left. Cas ties the condom and throws it in the trash and cleans himself as well. "As much as I would have loved to shower with you instead, I have to teach yoga," Cas smirks.

"You also do yoga?" Dean asks.

"You didn't think I could lift you like that just from running and weightlifting, did you?" Cas teases.

"Well yeah, kinda"

"Oh Dean, yoga is all about the calmness of the mind and spiritual practices. Meditation and balance is what I achieve from it and lifting you requires me to be able to balance you on my shoulders," Cas explains.

Dean nods wondering what else Cas can do with those thick thighs and buff arms. Cas smirks knowingly and comes a bit closer trailing his hand on Dean's forearm till he reaches his shoulder, squeezing. "I'm extremely flexible, Dean. The things we would do that lots of people wouldn't be able to".

Dean flushes and Cas lets go, walking towards the exit. "Wait!" He calls out.

Cas turns, looking at him, "yes, Dean?"

"Don't-don't I-um-get your number?" Dean hesitantly asks. 

He doesn't want this to be a one time thing, this can't be a one time thing. He wants to hang out with Cas and get to know him more. Maybe even try having sex in various different positions. Cas smiles sweetly at him, "my card is in your bag, I expect a dinner first".

Dean smiles wide and nods. Cas waves and leaves to his class and Dean stands there in utter bliss. Yup, going to the gym is the best thing he's ever done. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the porn sucks, I tried.


End file.
